


Love and Musings

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [102]
Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Sweet, sweet soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: “I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to fall in love…isn’t it against the rules" You tease, hands holding one of his own gently, pulling him closer to you with a sweet smile.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/941538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Love and Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Character: Cal Kestis 
> 
> Prompt: N/A (I was in the shower and inspiration struck)
> 
> Notes: I’ve not played the game, instead i’m watching Jesse Cox play through it (ya girl has too many unfinished games) and so I haven’t seen the whole story line, but I love me a sweet red head.

“I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to fall in love…isn’t it against the rules" You tease, hands holding one of his own gently, pulling him closer to you with a sweet smile. He loves that smile on you, it makes his heart beat a little faster and his cheeks redden. It doesn’t matter that he’s been in love with you for a while now or that you’ve already confirmed your own feelings, he doubts he’ll ever get over the feelings he gets around you. He doesn’t want to get over them either. He wants to feel like this for the rest of his life. 

“Technically I’m not a Jedi…and since there’s no Jedi order anymore, that means there aren’t any rules to break.” Cal shrug with a wry smile. “Besides, that whole rule was born from fear. They were so worried that falling in love would lead to the dark side…but I don’t think it does…” He looks down at the way your hands clutch his, red strands of hair falling across his forehead. 

“What do you think?” 

“I think…I think that i’m stronger and more resilient because I love you.” He meets your eyes, the softest smile you have ever seen pulling at his lips, “I never wanted to go to the dark side…but I want to even less now. I know I won’t because I know doing so would disappoint you, break your heart, and ruin any chance I have of a life with you. I’m not scared of going to the dark side because I know that I can’t. I won’t. I know that I have every reason not to and I have someone beside me supporting me…and caring for me.” 

“Cal Kestis.” You suck in a deep breath and smile, “That is the sweetest and most beautiful thing I think anyone has ever said to me.” You let go of his hand and reach up to cup his cheek, he leans in, eyes fluttering closed and you’re reminded of that ache of affection in your chest, of just how beautiful this young man is. He is so kind and so good…and he feels so wholly. It baffles you to think that in another world he’d be denied those feelings, that anyone could think that he had the potential to be bad. 

“I love you.” He mutters against your hand, turning to press a kiss into your palm.

“I love you too.”


End file.
